tumblrroleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Evan Hart/Relationships
Romances Ian Hayes (boyfriend, status unknown) Ian Hayes is Evan's boyfriend and the father of Iris Hayes. Because his daughter was only 2 when he and Evan got together, Evan practically helped raise her. He trained as an EMT in his early twenties and became a cop soon after, his EMT training being valuable skills to the force. Soon after his divorse, he met Evan at work and they eventually formed a romantic relationship. Before the outbreak he had been working as a police officer for 21 years, and living in a house with Evan and his daughter for 5. It's currently unknown if Ian and/or his daughter survived the outbreak or were killed and/or became walkers, but Evan eventually admitted that either is very likely and doubts either are alive. Evan was, however, in deep denial of this for a long while, obsessing over trying to find them. Family Layla Hart (sister, status unknown) Layla Hart is or was Evan Hart's older sister, with whom he practically raised his younger sister, Amber after the death of their parents in a car crash when he was 14 and she was 18. Before the outbreak, Layla worked as a nurse at the local clinic in their hometown of Navarre, Georgia. Due to his military training, he was able to teach his sister to use a gun. It's unknown if Layla survived the outbreak or was killed and/or became a walker, but Evan believes either is likely and doubts she's alive, due to the fact that clinics got pretty bad during the outbreak and when he got to her home it was trashed. Evan was, however, in denial of this for a long while. Practically raising Amber together, Evan and Layla had a close relationship; Amber Hart (sister, deceased) Amber Hart was Evan's younger sister, whom he practically raised with their older sister Layla, after the death of their parents in a car crash when Evan was 14 and Amber was only 7. Before the outbreak, Amber was working as a waitress at the local café and diner and lived in a small house with her boyfriend of 2 years, Nathan Reed in their hometown Navarre, Georgia. At the time of the outbreak, Evan was visiting his sisters in Navarre. Amber was bitten by her boyfriend, who had been infected, before Evan could put him down. She pleaded with Evan to kill her both to put her out of her misery and to prevent her becoming a zombie, but Evan found himself unable to do it. She died from the fever that night, and Evan was forced to shoot her anyway. He buried her with her boyfriend in their back yard, with two home-made crosses to mark their place. Iris Hayes (step-daughter, status unknown) Iris Hayes is Ian's daughter and Evan's step-daughter (not technically, but he views her this way). Her having been only 2 when Evan and her father got together, Evan practically helped raise her. Before the outbreak, Iris was attending Brandon Elementary School. During the outbreak, Iris was with her father in Atlanta while Evan was in his hometown, Navarre, visiting his sisters. It's currently unknown if Iris and/or her father survived the outbreak or were killed and/or became a walker(s), but Evan eventually admitted that either is very likely and doubts either are alive. Evan was, however, in deep denial of this for a long while. His Parents Friends Adalyn Blake (good friend, status unknown to him) Adalyn Blake '''was a former collegue of Evan, and a close friend to him over the years. Despite the fact before the outbreak they'd been working in different departments, Evan was initially taken on as Adalyn's previous partner's replacement. She had a fiancé called Eric, who was apparently vegan, and worked as a bartender, they lived in an apartment together near the station she worked at. For this reason she often made jokes about him living in a 'fancy' house with Ian, who she knew anyway as they'd also seen each other around at the station. Evan has stated he has no doubt she had just as much chance of making it out as him, but she'd been in the city at the time, and he doubted Eric's survival odds and knew her well enough to know she wouldn't leave him. Though again, he was in denial of this for a long time. Other Nathan Reed (acquaintance, deceased) boyfriend, before becoming a walker.]] '''Nathan Reed was Amber's boyfriend, and an acquaintance of Evan. Evan got on with Nate quite well, after being initially rather cautious of him, as Amber's previous boyfriend had been abusive. Before the outbreak, Nate worked at a local auto repair shop, and lived in a small house with Amber in her hometown, Navarre. Nate was already infected when Evan arrived in town during the outbreak, as it was early they all assumed it was some bug that some "crazy dude" passed onto him when he attacked him. While he lasted for a while, he passed away during the second night of Evan's visit. He re-animated while Evan was attempting to console Amber and lurched toward her; after warning him to stop several times, Evan shot Nate in the leg, attempting to disable him, this however didn't stop him and he managed to bite Amber pretty badly before Evan could get in a headshot. Evan buried him next to Amber in their back yard with two home-made crosses to mark their place. Category:The Walking Dead Relationships Page Category:Relationship Pages